


Cheers to That

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hey this may sound weird/complicated, but I had this idea the other day about Clyde meeting a disabled reader who comes into the bar one day and talks about how he can’t afford a better prosthetic arm, so the reader who’s like secretly rich leaves him with the money to get a new one when she leaves or something. Sorry if it sound stupid lol I understand if you can’t write it





	Cheers to That

The Duck Tape bar is quiet and calm, as usual on a Tuesday, the only client sitting outside with a beer in hand is Earl.

Clyde cleans the already cleaned counter one more time and sighs bored. Perhaps a little music from the jukebox will cheer him up and make the night go faster.

He goes through the list of songs to choose with his forehead almost touching the glass, then he hears the door being opened and turns to see if it’s Earl, ready for a new round of beer.

Only it isn’t Earl who went through the door. It’s a girl with timid eyes looking around. And it’s not that Clyde is a pervert but he can’t help to take a good look at her. Her hair is up in a half ponytail and she’s wearing a blouse that says  _“Star Wars”_  across the chest, a high waisted black skirt and a pair of Converse.

A lovely combination, he thinks. And his eyes rest a little longer on the right leg of the girl. She has a prosthesis starting above the knee. A very cool prosthesis, if he dares to say. It’s not like the common ones he has seen, this one is color green with flowers adorning it.

“Is it open?” she says as she sees no clients occupying the tables and then taps his right leg nervous.

“Yes, sorry. Take a seat,” Clyde says. He’s ashamed he was staring at her leg and he saw she noticed it. The thing he hates the most about him is what he just did.

“Thank you.” She walks with steady steps to a table and sits down. She doesn’t limp at all, it’s like her prosthesis is an extension of her body and Clyde is impressed.  

“What can I serve ya’?” He speaks from the counter.

“Do you know how to make a vodka-tonic?” she asks.

“Darlin’, I’m offended by the question,” Clyde teases her and proceeds to grab a shaker and a bottle of Absolute Vodka. “Watch and see”.

The girl’s eyes are nailed on his hands, the right one and the prosthetic one as he prepares the drink with no problem. He pours the drink on a tall glass and adorns it with the twisted skin of a lime.

Very careful, so he doesn’t spill it, he brings the glass to the girl’s table and she welcomes him with a smile.

“Thank you,” she takes a sip to taste the drink. “Very good, you really know how to prepare a vodka-tonic”.

“You’re welcome.” Clyde feels his cheeks burning but then a bold idea pops into his mind. “Uh, as ya’ can see there aren’t clients and I was about to take my break…”

“Oh,” the girl exclaims. “You can go, I don’t need anything else”.

“No, no, I meant, if ya’ don’t mind,” he takes a moment to gather courage for his question. “I wanna drink a beer here with ya’”

“Yeah, sure,” she nods. “Company is always welcomed. I’m (Y/N) by the way”

Clyde sighs relieved that the girl didn’t get offended and before he goes to the bar for a bottle of beer, he says:

“I’m Clyde. Clyde Logan”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Clyde Logan,” (Y/N) says in a playful tone and Clyde chuckles from behind the bar.

“A pleasure to meet ya, (Y/N),” Clyde repeats her words and sits next to her. “If ya’ don’t mind askin’, what you’re doing on a bar alone? It’s not a common thing to see”

“No, I understand,” she waves her hand telling him it’s okay to ask. “I was really craving a vodka-tonic and your bar was the first place I found”

“Well, I’m glad your cravings got ya’ here. Cheers for that.” Clyde lifts his beer and (Y/N) does the same, lightly crushing them against each other.

“Cheers to that,” she says between laughs. “Oh, this is my song,” she adds when the jukebox plays a new song.

“Against the wind? From Bob Seger? Really?”

“Yeah,” she exclaims. “Very appropriate for tonight’s mood if you ask me”.

The night elapses just like the rock ballad song, Clyde and (Y/N) sharing stories and jokes, accompanied by more vodka-tonics and beer bottles.

“Can I ask ya’ somethin’?” Clyde feels braver thanks to the alcohol and he’s not willing to lose his chance.

“Shoot”

“Your prosthesis, it seems expensive. How did ya’ get it?” He’s nervous she maybe doesn’t like to talk about it. And he’d understand, after all, he doesn’t talk about his hand with every person he comes across.

“It is expensive,” she says and giggles. “I saved money for a while and got it customized. You can look it closer if you want”. She lifts her leg and rests it on Clyde’s thigh.

“Thanks,” he bends to observe it better. “Did ya’ choose the design?”

“Yes!” she says as Clyde runs his fingers through the fake leg. “It’s pretty, right? I started using more dresses and skirts since I got it”.

“And ya’ should. It looks good on ya’,” he assures with his head and grins.

“It was kind of hard when I lost my leg… a blood clot form in it and the doctors have to cut it,” she says in a lower tone and sighs.

“I’m sorry…” Clyde takes a moment to think of his next words. “I lost part of my arm on Irak… A roadside mine”.

“It sounds painful”

“It was…” Clyde pouts but then a smile breaks on his lips. For the first time, he doesn’t receive a look of pity. (Y/N) receives what he told her and doesn’t look to make him feel better.

“You know, I can give you the number and the address of the place where they made my leg,” she says.

“No, no,” Clyde looks at his prosthetic arm. Compared to (Y/N)’s prosthesis, it looks rough, course. “I don’t have the money right now but thanks”.

“I understand,” (Y/N) smiles with a hint of sadness. “I have to go, it’s getting late”.

“Yeah, sure.” Clyde’s mood fell down to the floor realizing it’d take him many years of saving to even consider buying a prosthesis like (Y/N)’s.

“The check, please,” she jokes, in an attempt to make him feel better.

“Wait a sec.” He gets up and goes the cash register to check the three vodka-tonics she drank. The cash register gives him the ticket and he brings it to you.

“Thanks,” she takes the ticket and reads it. Meanwhile, Clyde picks up the bottles and glasses so he can leave them on the sink.

“Do ya’ need change?” he asks her when he returns.

“No, leave it like that.” (Y/N) gets up and puts a kiss on Clyde’s cheek. “Thank you, I hope I see you again”.

Clyde is speechless and he barely hears the door open and close as (Y/N) leaves. Then he looks down at the table. There’s a one hundred dollar and a piece of paper bend at the half.

“That’s a generous tip,” he mumbles and then takes the little paper. As he realizes what it is, his jaw drops down and his eyes go wide.

The check is written for Clyde Logan and for a huge amount of money, then he reads your last name and recognizes it. Your family is the owner of several mines around West Virginia.

“What the fuck?” He usually doesn’t curse but this time the words slip out of his mouth.

Then, he turns the check and sees there’s something more written:

_You’re a good man, you deserve it. I did it this way because other way you wouldn’t accept it. Here’s my number XXXXXXXXXX. That’s right, you need to call me if you want that address ;)_

He bursts out in a laugh and doesn’t know what makes him happier. The hope of a new and better prosthesis or that he got the number of a pretty girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
